Behind my back
by Topo-Aird
Summary: For the Faberry week  day 3  The first time Rachel did something behind Quinn's back


"Would you tell me again why are we doing this on _MY_ birthday?"

"Quinn, it's also Dorian's birthday, and this is what he asked for" Rachel reminded her wife.

Quinn sighed.

"It's your fault for let him keep that picture" Quinn mumbled, pouting slightly. Rachel giggled kissing the pout away.

Four months ago while Rachel and their son were looking through some old pictures they had found Quinn's old album with some pictures of her childhood, but just one of them had drawn their son's attention. It had been taken the summer before their first year of high school.

The picture showed a very happy Quinn hugging an also very happy Judy Fabray. When Quinn got home that evening she had to face her son's question about why he hadn't met his grandma what eventually led to the actual situation.

Somehow Rachel had managed to get Judy to agree to go all the way to NY just to celebrate Quinn and Dorian's birthday. Quinn knew that it was impossible so she didn't have any hopes to see her mother showing up on their door.

"Mama?" she turned around to see her son standing on the door "You said no work today" the boy said frowning.

"I know, big boy, but I really have to finish this today, wanna help me?" the boy nodded and got on his mama's lap. Quinn would star typing and the boy would spot the mistakes, better than Word's auto correction.

"Mama?"

"What's up? You tired?" she asked her son before hitting send "Wanna go for that cake mommy made so we can start our birthday party?"

The blonde boy shook his head no.

"We have to wait for grandma!" he said looking up at his mother who sighed looking at the clock, it was almost four and her mother was supposed to be at their home six hours ago.

"Honey, listen, I don't really think that she's gonna…" someone cleared their throat and they looked up to the door.

"M-mom?"

"Grandma!" Dorian jumped off of Quinn's lap and ran to the elder woman who picked up the child and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" the woman said and the looked at Quinn "Aren't you coming for your birthday hug, Quinnie?"

Quinn walked up to her mother awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because it's your birthday and I wanted to meet my grandson" Judy answered.

Quinn frowned.

"Hey, big boy" she took her son from her mother's embrace and put him on the ground again "Why don't you go to get grandma that drawing you did for her?" the boy nodded and ran to his room. Quinn looked up to his mother.

"So, you ignored me and my family for eight years and now you just show up at my house like nothing happened?" Quinn's voice came out a little higher than she expected but she didn't care.

"Quinn, please" that was the moment when Quinn realized that Rachel had been standing there the whole time "Please, calm down"

"No, I'm not gonna calm down!" Quinn yelled at her wife.

"Quinnie, please…"

"Do not Quinnie me! I'm not a child anymore, I'm an adult and…"

"Then start acting like one!" Rachel said and took her by the hand "Could you excuse us for a minute?" she said dragging Quinn to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Rach, I didn't…" Rachel put a hand on her wife's mouth.

"Now, listen" Rachel said "I know that the relationship between your mother and you is not the best, I also know that she's been out of your life for so many years and it is hard to accept the fact that she's back, but think about Dorian, he wanted so bad to meet her, and she was exited too…"

"How could you know that she was really excited?" Quinn asked putting Rachel's hand away.

Rachel bit her lip, looking down.

"Well… maybe we've been in contact for a while" Rachel said looking up at her wife.

"You… what?"

"I know I should have told you, but I knew you were going to freak out and…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait" Quinn said grabbing Rachel by the shoulders "You've been in contact with my mom all this time and you didn't tell me? I though we had a no secrets policy"

"Well, we've been in contact just the last two years"

"Oh, that makes me feel better" Quinn rolled eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Quinn, please don't be mad, I just wanted to the best for you" Quinn frowned looking up.

"And talking to my mom behind my back was the best because…?"

"Because you miss her" Rachel said smiling.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. That's why I invited her, besides Dorian really wanted to meet her and I wanted her to be here because I have an important announcement to make"

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Did they cast you for the Funny Girl revival?" Quinn asked smiling; Rachel hadn't talked about anything else in months.

"No… well, yes… but I turned it down" Quinn's face fell.

"You did what? But… That's what you've always wanted"

"I know but it would ruin my plans on taking a year off"

"Wait, you're doing more plans behind my back?"

"That's all you care about!" Rachel said rolling eyes "So, if I tell you I'm pregnant, you wouldn't care!"

"P-pregnant… you're pregnant…" Quinn babbled dumbfounded.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it behind you're back but I just wanted to surprise you since you wanted to…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips.

They broke apart when the air became necessary.

"So, you're pregnant like in _really_ pregnant?" Rachel chuckled.

"Yes, the baby's fourteen weeks and the doctor says that everything's going fine"

"You're having a baby" Quinn whispered, pecking her wife on the lips.

"_We're_ having a baby" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, I really have to tell mom about this!" Quinn said before rushing out of the kitchen, ignoring Rachel's laughter.


End file.
